The Grudge: Inuyasha's Story
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha and gang find the house of The Grudge. What happenes when the curse is on them and they have to try to stay alive while trying to stop it. Rated for Language and Scary Details.
1. The Trip and The House

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or The Grudge.  
  
A/N: WARNING If you don't like scary movies, turn back now. This is a Horror Fic. For those who are staying, hope you like my fic.  
  
The Grudge: Inuyasha's Story  
  
BEEP,BEEP!! Inuyasha Shikon's golden eyes shot open. He reached over slowly, turned off his alarm and got out of bed. 'God, why did it have to be today?' He was supposed to go on a tour of a part of Tokyo, a school field trip. Why he had to go? He had no clue. He opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue cargo pants, and a shirt saying, " Yeah...Whatever". When he finished getting dressed (with a few stumbles here and there) he picked up his backpack and went downstairs for breakfast. His mom was cooking breakfast on the stove and his father and brother were sitting at the table. He set his backpack down near the door and helped his mom with the pancakes. When all the pancakes were all eaten,(by what looked like they havn't eaten in days) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said goodbye to their parents and headed to school. Inuyasha is in the 9th grade, while Sessomaru is in the 12th grade. So when they got to school, they headed their seperate ways.  
  
When Inuyasha arrived, he met his friends, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, and sat down. That was when Miroku started to speak "This field trip will be the most boringest, the most stupidest, the dumbest..." "Okay Miroku, we get it!" Inuyasha almost yelled out. The teacher walked into the classroom and took role. The students all looked at him like they were expecting him to talk soon. After he took role, he did. "Okay class, here is the information you need. We will get on the bus in about 10 minutes, and it will take us about 15 minutes to get there. There we will split up. You all know your groups and where you need to stay at. We will meet back at the bus stop at 2:00" After 10 minutes passed, they were all on the bus, talking, reading, or listening to music. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked. "Wherever" came Inuyasha's reply.

They were all a group. Inuyasha was the unoffical leader, Kagome, was his best friend, Miroku, the pervert, and Sango, the pervert's target. Kagome and Inuyasha knew each other since they were in diapers. In Jr High, Inuyasha was like the school's jock, and Kagome was the one everyone got along with. Sango was the new girl, and Kagome showed her around the school. They became quick friends. One day, Inuyasha saw some guys beating up Miroku and stuck up for him. After helping him with his cuts and brusies, Inuyasha and Miroku became friends. So thats how the group came to be. Now back to the story.

They spent the 15 minute bus ride talking about school, life, siblings, and the trip. When they finally reached their destination, which seemed like forever, they all got out. The teacher tried to get their attention and finally did after yelling. "This is the meeting spot. Be here at 2:00. Now get lost"  
  
Everyone went their seperate ways, with Inuyasha's group heading straight. They passed different shops and resturants. When they passed all of the goods, they found a odd house. It seemed like something was drawing them to it. "Do you guys feel that?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, and i want to see whats up. Come on." Inuyasha said, leading them through the gate, which was suprisingly unlocked and went to the front door. "Inuyasha, are you sure?" Kagome asked, nervously. Inuyasha looked at her with a ' not really' look and opened the door. That was unlocked to. They steped into the house, shaking, and stood there. The house looked like someone just moved out. Suddenly the door closed behind them. Miroku rushed to open it, but "It's locked" he shouted. They stood there with a scared look on their face.  
  
They all went upstairs in a tight group, fearing the worst. No one wanted to open a door, but they would have to soon. Finally Inuyasha put a clawed hand to the doorknob and opened it. They entered the room, and looked at the bed. There was a little boy, his back was facing them. Kagome tried to get his attention. "Hey there. Do you know how we can get out of here? The door is stuck and we can't get out. And we...were..." Kagome stopped speaking for the little boy turned around and they saw his face. It was pale and his eyes were really dark. Just then he opened his mouth, but he didn't speak. Instead a cats meow came out. He walked closer. Thats when they ran, out the door, down the stairs. Inuyasha tried to open the door with all his demon strength. But it wouldn't work. "Dammit" We are stuck here in this house with a boy who speaks cat, and the fuckin door won't open..." But he had to close his mouth. What they saw next they would never forget. A woman. Crawling down the stairs. Crawling. They heard a noise coming from her. Not a breathing noise, but like a croaking noise. They started to run again, and ran to a window. Luckily, when Inuyasha punched it, it opened a hole. They looked and found the woman coming towards them. They quickly crawled out and ran out the gate.

"What the hell was that about" Miroku yelled. "I have know idea. I was i supposed to know that some assholes already occupied a house." Inuyasha stared at the ground, which started to form words in the dirt, You cannot escape the grudge" Inuyasha pointed to it and everyone gasped. They found out it was 2:00 and ran to the bus stop. While on the bus, Kagome looked out the window and saw the face of the woman they saw at the house. She screamed and held on to Inuyasha. He tried to calm her, but she sat their petrified. Inuyasha's ears drooped. 'What have i done?' he thought. On the bus ride home, they saw several more bad signals. They knew one way or another, they had to stop this curse, or they will all die.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R.


	2. Inuyasha's Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Grudge

The Grudge:Inuyasha's story

Chapter 2

Everyone got off the bus, happy the field trip was over. Everyone except Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. They were terrified. Once the school bell rang, everyone left the school. Nobody had spoken a word about the house. But they knew one way or another they had to. When they left school that day, they went to the library. "Inuyasha, remind me again why we are going to the library?" Kagome asked. "Because there might be a way to escape the curse in one of the books." Inuyasha said in a as-a-matter-of-fact way. Nobody said anything on the way to the library. When they arrived at the library, they searched for all the real haunted house books they could find. "Nothing" Miroku said meeting up with them. "Fine, lets just ask the librarian." Inuyasha said walking over to the desk. The librarian's back was turned so Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Excuse me, do you have a book on...Hey wench turn around when i'm talking to you." He said. So she did. Inuyasha let out a scream as the face was that of the female ghost, Kayako. Inuyasha screamed "RUN!!!!" and so they did.

Once they got out the door, they still knew they wern't safe. "We need to get somewhere with alot of people," Sango said, quickly. They ran all the way to the mall. "So where to..OMG sango look. There's that new shirt we wanted." Inuyasha and Miroku pulled them back. "We are being chased by a thing that could kill us and you to are worried about some damn skirt!" Inuyasha said. They walked around the mall, trying to act casual. Well as casual as they could be. Looking in back of them every 20 seconds. They went in and out of stores really quickly. Once they thought it was safe, they stopped being so scared and stopped to look at things. They finally went into a cd store and it drove Inuyasha and Miroku nuts, "Miroku, wasn't this the one you were looking for?" "Man, i can't choose which one to buy." So they decided to buy some cds and on the way to the counter, Inuyasha passed a mirror. But what he saw wasn't his reflection. It was a woman's. He didn't want to look back. But curiosity got the best of him. He looked back and found himself looking at Kayako again and this time, something happened Inuyasha didn't expect. She moved her hand and swayed it up and down the mirror like a witch. Inuyasha was sure he felt something enter him, like dust, but couldn't place it. When it stopped, he saw his own reflection again, and shaking the feeling off went to pay for the cd's. On the way out, Inuyasha told the group what happened, but said it must hacve been an illusion. They didn't think so.

The Next Morning

They all were going to meet at Inuyasha's house at 11:00 like they always do on Saturdays. So when 11:00 came around, they were all in the living room discussing what they should do that day. They came to the conclusion to just go to a movie and relax. So they got into Inuyasha's car and drove off to the movie. It took awhile but when the movie ended they came out laughing. "That was one of the most funniest movies ever" Miroku said, almost falling over in laughter. "Yeah, it was" Sango laughed out. Luckily, they all got home in one piece. Miroku stayed at Inuyasha's house, while the girls went home. They went upstairs to play the new video game Inuyasha got. "Come on let me kill you" Inuyasha said, pressing the circle button on his Playstation 2 controller very fast. "Nope, not till you give up" Miroku said, trying to dodge Inuyasha's gun. They laughed and talked through the game. But when they got up, Miroku pointed to Inuyasha's face. "When did you get contacts?" He asked, nervously. "What do you mean? I never wore contacts in my life." Inuyasha replied, confused. Miroku backed away from Inuyasha, scared. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what was going on with him. Inuyasha took a step foward and Miroku was on the ground mumbling something, that Inuyasha could make out as something that sounded odd coming from him. What Inuyasha heard was "Don't hurt me!" Inuyasha looked in the mirror and stood there in shock. His eyes were red with blue pupils in the middle, his claws and fangs long, his hearing was much better, though he still had dog ears. He wanted to scream, but nothing would come out of his mouth. "Miroku, what happened to me?" he whispered-yelled. Miroku got up, still afraid Inuyasha would hurt him, shrugged his shoulders. 'Wait' Inuyasha thought 'Last night at the mall. In the mirror. Whatever that stuff was that bitch put into me must have changed me.' Inuyasha started growling but stopped when he felt a very strong scent of fear coming from Miroku. Inuyasha finally calmed Miroku down and they came to a conclusion "We can't tell the girls".

But they then looked at the TV and saw another thing they would never forget. The tv turned on by itself and all there was, was a hallway. But then they saw something come down it. A ghost. But not any ghost. The one that had been haunting them. Then a hand appeard out of the TV and quickly grabbed Miroku around the neck.Miroku tried but failed to get his neck free.With his new strength, Inuyasha tried to seperate the hand from his friends neck. After a while of struggiling, Inuyasha finally got the hand free. The TV shut off and Miroku fell to the ground. Inuyasha went to his side and felt his pulse. He was still alive, barely. If the hand would have held on any longer, Miroku would have died. Inuyasha picked Miroku up and laid him on the bed. He never left his friends side until he woke up. But if that thing could get through anything, then "The Girls!" Inuyasha said. He put Miroku on his back and then ran all the way to Kagome's and Sango's houses, hoping he wasn't to late.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short, but i'm trying to update this story. till next time

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. What Have I Become?

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha or The Grudge 

The Grudge: Inuyasha's Story  
Chapter 3: What Have I Become?

Miroku didn't wake up til they got there. "Where are we?" he asked, covering his eyes from the sun. "We're at Kagome's house. Sango's here also. We have to go protect them," Inuyasha said, and he went into the house. "Kagome!!!" He yelled. He was about to go into her room, when she came out. "Jeez Inuyasha, was that appr..." She faded out when she got a look at him. "What happened to you? Your eyes are red, and your voice is deeper." "That stupid bitch made me like this. Look has anything weird been going on? Miroku and i were at my house and that thing came out of the t.v. and almost killed him." Almost instantly a scream was heard from the kitchen. They ran to see what happened but it was, "Pervert!!!" Miroku. "Sorry Sango, but my hand does have a mind of it's own." "Yea and so does mine," and then she slapped him again. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at this. It was like a schedule. "I'm going to take a shower," Kagome said, walking to her room, while Inuyasha dragged the again unconsious Miroku to the living room. 5 minutes later, there was another scream. but it didn't come from Sango. "Kagome," Inuyasha said, as he ran to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Kagome sitting in the bathtub. "Kagome, are you alright?" He didn't get a response. So he went over to hug her but when he touched her she shuddered. "Kagome, tell me what happened." This time, she spoke. "I was washing my hair, and i felt a hand out of the back of my head. A bony hand. But for a second, and i knew it was there. When I screamed, I felt pain, so i sat down." Inuyasha sighed. "Come on Kagome, lets get you dressed. "Sango." he yelled. In a second, Sango was at the door. "Take Kagome to her room, and help her get dressed. We have to get out of here." So Sango helped Kagome up and went to her room. Inuyasha walked to the living room to see Miroku sitting on the sofa. "Hey, is Kagome okay?" he asked. "Yeah, but we have to get out of here. This thing can trail us anytime, anywhere, and we need to stay in a group," Inuyasha said. "Just think what it would have been like if you didn't save her. She might be dead." But Miroku had to cut short. Inuyasha's head snapped to him and bared his fangs. "What? You want her to die?" he asked.  
"No. I said she might have been dead if you didn't"  
"Don't say that." Then Inuyasha jumped and pounced on Miroku and took his claws and started digging into his flesh. Miroku could feel the pain in his arms, and wanted to break free, but if he tried he would be in more pain. He could feel a tear running down his face. That's what made Inuyasha snap back to reality. "Oh my god! What the fuck did i just do?" He looked at his claws, red with Miroku's blood. He glanced over at Miroku whose arms looked red almost all over. Miroku couldn't move. When Inuyasha approached him, he started shivering. Inuyasha could smell Miroku was scared to death. When he touched him, Miroku started whimpering, like he was going to die. "Hey, whats going on here?" Kagome looked at the scene, in shock. "Inuyasha? What did you do?" she asked. "I don't know. One minute we were talking, the next, i'm on top of him with my claws covered in his blood." He tried to hold back the tears everytime he looked over to Miroku's almost lifeless body.

Just then Kayako came through a door and everyone wanted to scream. But they couldn't move. She started going over to Miroku. They tried so hard to move so she wouldn't kill him. She got closer and closer til she was almost on top of him. Finally Inuyasha got free and used his claws to try and kill her. It worked...sort of. She stopped for a minute and went back to going to kill Miroku. Inuyasha ran over, picked Miroku up and ran out of the house, the girls right behind him.

Finally, they stopped and ended up in front of a hospital. "You guys go in. I'll stay out here. They probably won't let me in anyway, seeing as i was the one who almost killed him," Inuyasha sighed. The girls nodded and went into the building. They went up to the desk and asked for the emergency room. Luckily it was open and they rushed right in. The docters came in and asked them to leave the room. So, they went outside to sit with Inuyahsa. "You don't have to punish yoursel.." "Dammit wench, i almost killed him and your telling me not to feel guilty." He slapped her, "How does tha feel, bitch? You wanna go in there now, wench?"Inuyasha just realized what he did. "Oh, no. Kagome, I'm sorry." But that didn't stop kagome from running. Sango looked at him, shook her head, and ran after Kagome. "Excuse me, are you a friend of Miroku Houshi?" Inuyasha looked up and saw a docter. "Yes," he said. "Follow me." So Inuyasha followed the docter to the room. "He's in there," he said, and opened the door. Inuyasha entered and sat next to him. "Hey," Inuyasha heard Miroku mutter. "Miroku I am so sorry. It's all my fault you almost died"  
"What do you mean"  
"Well right after i came to my senses, that thing that almost killed you at my house tried to kill you when she realized you were weak. So we took you here to escape and get your wounds healed. It seems like she's using me. I don't remember much after things happen. I just slapped Kagome for Gods sake. What have i become?" "Inuyasha, just think though. You're stronger then before. You can protect us beter. You use your powers for good not evil," Miroku laughed. But it was cut short. "Like now maybe would be a good time." Inuyasha turned to see a girl. No jaw, just a tongue lagging out onto her breasts. Like a zombie. "That is so not right." Inuyasha said.

A/N: How did you like it? Remember the Grudge comes out on DVD Febuary 1st.


	4. Freak Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything to do with The Grudge. 

The Grudge: Inuyasha's Story  
Chapter 4: Freak Out

There she was in the doorway. A jawless, girl in a nurse suit, covered in blood. All Inuyasha and Miroku did was stare in disgust.

"That is one of the oddest things i've ever seen in my life," Miroku stated.

"No kidding," said Inuyasha. He stood up and pushed her out of the doorway. "There you...Oh my god. You have to be shiting me."

There were about 10 more outside. "Fine, let's do it the hard way." So he used his claws and ripped them all. He walked back, but just as he was in Miroku's doorway, he heard a noise.

"There's something behond me, isn't there?"

"You could say that. Their still coming together," Miroku said, shaking.

Inuyasha turned around and saw a hand moving toward a lifeless body. It was creeping closer and finally attached itself to it. Pretty soon, all the zombies he beat up were back standing up.

"There is no way i can beat these things," he said to himself. "But i can distract them."

So he pulled the fire alarm and the water sprinklers above turned on. All the zombies fell to the ground and laid there. Inuyasha picked up Miroku and ran out of the building before the zombies woke up.

Kagome and Sango heard the alarm and went to go inside, but right before they could, they saw Inuyasha running out with Miroku on his back.

"Let's get out of here," he said. They ran all the way down the street and stopped when they reached the end.

"So what happened in there?" Kagome asked.

"Well," Inuyasha said, taking a big breath, getting ready for the huge story he was going to tell, "I was talking to Miroku when a nurse walked in...without a jaw, So I go and punch the lady and there are about 10 more out there. So i beat them up and then they come back together. Then I pulled the fire alarm and ran outside with Miroku."

They walked back to Inuyasha's house and laid down. They all laid down on the lving room floor, except for Miroku who was on the couch.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed for only a minute, then felt pain on his back. He looked up and saw Miroku standing on him.

"Miroku? Get off me," Inuyasha said.

But he didn't. He reached into his pocket and took out his knife. Inuyasha's eyes got wide.

"Miroku, stop!" Just as he was about to strike, something came out of him. It looked like a see through Kayoko, anf it went into Kagome. Her eyes burst open and she got up. She walked over to Inuyasha, but stopped. Kayoko came out and went into Miroku again. Miroku raised his hand with the knife, but couldn't move after that. It looked like he was having a fight with himself. But he lost as the knife came down.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open to find everyone sleeping soundly. He sat up and kept a watch for the rest of the night.

A/N: How did you like it? Review.


End file.
